


Faking Real Emotions

by isobel__smy



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2017 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Cliche, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Kissing, Lightwood Family, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: The one with a Christmas party and fake relationship





	Faking Real Emotions

“Ah, Alexander,” Magnus said as he sat down opposite the frowning man, holding two coffee cups. He offered one to Alec, who took it with a hint of a smile. “We seem a little… down, today.” Down was putting it mildly. His poor Alec looked positively shattered by the world. Since last night had been family dinner night… Magnus was going to guess that that was the culprit.

 

Alec groaned, his head falling into his palm. Honestly, Magnus hated himself for even thinking about how cute he looked. “Magnus, I'm going to have to go into hiding. How do you like the sound of ‘David Turner’ as my new cover name?”

 

“Firstly, you could never be called something as ordinary as David, Alec.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “And secondly, it really can't be that bad.”

 

“It's the Christmas party.” Alec’s frown somehow deepened, though Magnus couldn’t work out what was so dreadfully terrible about a christmas party. However bad it was at the beginning, by the end most relatives ended up drunk. Every single time, every single family. Not that Alec had this mentality. “All my relatives will come up to me, snidely asking why I don’t have a girlfriend. I’ll politely tell them that I’m gay, to which they’ll scoff and tell me that if I do not have a boyfriend, I’m not really gay.”

 

“Ah.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “That does sound pretty bad.” He’d known about Alec’s relatives being homophobic, and while this wouldn’t be the worst thing they’d done to him it would still be bad.  “But there is a simple solution…” A dangerous, stupid solution. 

 

“I all ears,” Alec said, staring morosely into his cup. Taking in a shaky breath, Magnus reminded himself that he would be able to do this. He would be able to do anything for Alec. This- this stupid, irresponsible thing included. “Anything to save me from Mom’s eye roll and raised eyebrows. Raised eyebrows mean she’d wondering whether I’m out of this phase yet.”

 

“I’ll go as your date.”

 

There it was out. No going back now. Magnus had offered the possibility to Alec now- who held Magnus’ heart in his hand. Not that he knew. He never knew. Alec simply thought Magnus’ constant flirting was for everyone. 

 

“What?” Alec's tone was sharp, and Magnus felt himself flinching. Suddenly his cup had become the most important thing in the room, because now he found himself staring at it intently. Anything to avoid looking at Alec's eyes. “Oh. Really?”

 

“I can be your fake boyfriend, Alexander,” Magnus said, because there was nothing else Magnus could say. His heart was beating too fast for it to be healthy- which was stupid, because this didn’t actually mean anything. It wasn’t as if Magnus had asked Alec out for real. (Which he really, really, wanted to do.) “And we can go to the party, and none of your relatives will ask if you’re over your phase yet.”

 

There was a flicker of something across Alec’s face, which Magnus nearly asked about. But before he could even open his mouth Alec was nodding. “Yes, please- Magnus you’re a genius.” A small smirk had replaced his previous frown, and Magnus patted himself on the back metaphorically. At least Alec was happy.

 

Magnus picked up his cup and drank some more coffee, giving himself a few seconds to calm down. He could feel his hands shaking as they both clasped the warm cup, but the burning feel of the hot drink running down his throat stopped his thoughts from wandering too far off course. Around them, customers came in and out of the small cafe they were currently sat in. The world continued as if nothing had happened.

 

“I was already a genius,” Magnus retorted once he’d put back down his cup. “But thanks, Alexander. Glad you think so.” 

 

-

 

“This was a terrible idea, Magnus, and you are not a genius,” Alec moaned. He looked stunning from a distance: perfectly fitting suit that shimmered around the lapels, and a styled mop of black hair. Magnus’ usual gorgeous best friend. Up close, however… Alec looked like he might faint. His skin was almost translucent, his eyes were wide, and he was definitely sweating.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said soothingly. “Breathe, okay? This is a good idea. Some of the disappointment and homophobia will be directed at me- especially when they realise I’m bi. And you don’t have to deal with their terrible personalities alone.” He didn’t know if what he was saying was useful; Alec still looked as if he wanted to run away and hide in his bed. 

 

“I can’t do this,” Alec replied, closing his eyes. Stupidly, Magnus felt a shiver of disappointment rush through him. He’d been looking forward to pretending to be Alec’s boyfriend for a night. It was what he’d wanted for a year now. Even in a room full of prejudice assholes it would have been a dream come true. So he was disappointed- even if it had all meant to be pretend anyway.

 

“You can,” Magnus said sternly. Almost automatically he was rubbing his hand up and down Alec’s arm. “This is important, as well. You have to make this statement. Plus, their faces when you walk in with a boyfriend who wears nail polish and pink lipstick? Definitely worth it, I promise. It will be the talk of the century.”

 

“I don’t wanna be the talk of the century.” Alec’s mumble sounded only half like he meant it, so Magnus grabbed his hand. It fit perfectly in Magnus’, who tried desperately tried not to wish they could hold hands every single day. Too late, though, and his stupid brain was already imagining new scenarios. Alec took a shaky breath in next to him. “Okay, okay.” He sounded calmer.

 

“It’s still me, Alec,” Magnus patted his arm. “You can do this, and I’ll be there all the time. Even if your gorgeous sister tries to drag me away, I shall remain strong. Anyway,” he added, just to try and relieve tension, “You are my favourite Lightwood.”

 

“I’m the only Lightwood you’ve met,” Alec rolled his eyes, but they were walking towards the door of the hall so that was a start. “The only reason you know what my sister looks like is because you stalked my entire family on instagram.” 

 

“Homework, Alexander. I had to find out whether you were from a family of sociopaths.” 

 

“I think you’re about to find out that I am,” Alec muttered, but before Magnus could respond the doors were opening and they were suddenly thrown into a sea of ballgowns and suits. The ones closed to Magnus and Alec all turned to stare at them, and after that it was a flurry of whispers and conversations drawn to a holt and everyone stared at them. Oh- Shit. Magnus wasn’t as ready for this as he thought.

 

“Magnus, Alec,” A beautiful dark haired lady who looked exactly like the pictures of Isabelle walked up to them quickly. She wore a long purple dress, with lace as the sleeves, and she was holding onto a very nervous looking man. Simon, if the brown hair and star wars cufflinks were anything to go by. “So lovely for you to come. How about I show you where the food is?” She seemed quite unperturbed by the stares. In fact, she seemed almost to love it; smirking at Alec as her back was turned to the guests.

 

Slowly, conversations returned, and Magnus’ heart beat returned to just a little too fast. He was a little worried that he'd been gripping Alec's hand to hard, and he had to remind himself that this had been his idea. Plus- it was fake. They weren't actually dating. (He only wished they were.)

 

“You guys are so cute,” Isabelle was saying as he focused on the conversation again. “Really, you are. Maybe even cuter than me and Simon.”

 

The man shrugged. “I mean… I think we slightly beat you two. But only because we're dating in real life and in D&D… Which I guess you guys might be too? I just assumed, since I know Alec pretty well…” Simon trailed off, a big grin on his face. Magnus would never pair an Isabelle with a Simon, but now he'd met them and seen the adoring faces they sent each other when they weren't looking, he definitely believed in their relationship.

 

“No D&D,” Magnus said, because it seemed like Simon was waiting for confirmation. “But Alec and I are still cuter.” Alec's laugh was genuine, and he squeezed Magnus’ hand. So far, so good. It was just like a normal day- except they were holding hands, and Magnus’ poor heart wilting.

 

Just as Simon was about to protest, Isabelle shot them both a worried look and dragged him away. Magnus knew what that meant, but although he was nervous he was still dealing with it better than Alec. His poor Alexander had completely stiffened, and his hand was shaking terribly. “Hey,” he whispered, using his free hand to turn Alec's head to look at him. “I'm right here. It's me.”

 

Alec visibly shuddered, but his eyes softened. “Okay,” he whispered,  and his voice was so small and scared Magnus nearly cried. How had the universe allowed such an amazing man to suffer in this way? 

 

“Alec.” 

 

And there is was. The shrill, disapproving tone of Alec's mother. She stood in front of them, tall and proud in a way that shot fear down his spine. Her face was furious, lips pulled into a bitter line and skin pale. “What do you think you're doing?” Somehow, her calm tone was more furious than if she'd shouted. It was like watching a snake: he wasn't sure when she'd strike. 

 

“Mrs Lightwood,” Magnus said anyway, because whatever fear he was feeling Alec would be feeling two times as bad. He could do this for Alec. “Nice to meet you. Alexander has told me so much.” Holding out his hand, he tried to steady his breathing.

 

Maryse didn't take his hand, instead staring at him in disgust. He dropped his hand. “Alec, what are you doing?” Maryse asked again, as if Magnus didn't even exist.

 

“Mom,” Alec said. Surprisingly his voice was strong, and Magnus felt a rush of pride run through him. “This is Magnus. My boyfriend.” It was thrilling to hear Alec say that. Even though it wasn't real, even if they were just best friends… “I brought him as my plus one.”

 

“You're not allowed to do that,” Maryse stuttered, glancing behind her. The guests closed to them were obviously listening in, and this news was going to spread like a wildfire. Maryse didn't want that. 

 

“Izzy's allowed to bring Simon. That's no different.” There was a long pause as Maryse stared at her son, who was staring impassively back. “Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go mingle.” Alec tugged on Magnus’ hand, and they were suddenly walking away.

 

“Wait!” Maryse called, and Magnus turned his head. “This is just a prank, isn't it Alec? Magnus obviously isn't your boyfriend.”

 

Magnus held his breath, not knowing what Alec would say back. His Alexander's breath was heavy, his hand hot and shaking. What could someone say in reply to that? He turned towards Alec, mouth parted and about to ask if he was okay, when Alec leant down and kissed him.”

 

-

 

He could still feel Alec's lips on his, even two hours after. People were slowly leaving the party, and Magnus was stood with Alec and Isabelle watching them. Most turned to give them a final stare. Not that he minded, anymore. They'd survived making out in a room full of homophobic assholes. A couple of stares meant nothing. Plus… Magnus could still taste Alec's lips. And such a heavenly feeling couldn't be damaged by staring.

 

“Well, it was great to meet you,” Isabelle said, turning to Magnus with a smile. “Really. Alec's never brought someone to meet his family and well… it was really awkward but I'm glad you came.” 

 

“Thanks Isabelle,” Magnus replied. His hand was still in Alec's, as it had been practically all night. The man wasn't going to let it go any time soon, it seemed. Which Magnus was definitely, definitely, okay with. Hundred percent. More than okay, which was worrying; he didn't know how he could go back to being just friends knowing that their hands fit together so well.

 

“Well, I better go.” The woman smiled, gesturing to Simon who was stood over talking to a ginger girl. He nodded and seemed to say goodbye, starting to walk over. “I've spent three hours around my parents and that is definitely enough for the next year. We should meet up again though, Magnus. I'll get your number off Alec.” And then she was off, lacing her hand into Simon's awaiting one. Magnus was left speechless.

 

“So,” Alec said, dropping Magnus’ hand. He realised belatedly that the hall was empty. No need to pretend, anymore. The stab of disappointment was cold and painful. “Thanks, Magnus. I think that really did make a statement.”

 

“Anytime, Alexander.” Smoothing out his outfit, Magnus adjusted so they were properly facing each other. He shook his hands, trying to remove the amazing sensation of holding Alec's hand. Then he said, “It was nice being your fake boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah.” Alec seemed to shift uncomfortably, and his eyes were firmly placed on the floor. Had Magnus made Alec uncomfortable? He opened his mouth to say something, but then Alec looked up. “How would you feel being my real boyfriend?”

 

Magnus was speechless. He literally… what could he say to that? Did Alec mean it? Obviously Alec meant it, Alec wasn't mean enough to pull off that kind of prank. “Uh-”

 

“Oh- god. Sorry. I didn't think, I made you uncomfortable!” Alec's mortified face was bright red. “I'm sorry. Can we forget all about that?”

 

“Yeah-” Magnus whispered. “I mean- no to the forgetting. Yes to being your real boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) Here’s day 16- a fake dating au. Because who doesn’t love it when Malec pretends to date… and end up liking each other for real? No one? That’s what I thought. 
> 
> Anyway- it probably isn’t as long as if I was just writing a fake dating au. I kinda sped things along because I could only write a short fic in the time I had.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Comment and let me know.


End file.
